splinter rapes yumiko
by turtlemaniac
Summary: where did splinter find this young girl and when he rapes her what will happen and will she still stay with them? read to find out


**splinter rapes Yumiko and she has an abortion**

one day while the turtles and splinter were on patrol they heard someone enter the alley they were in so they jumped onto the roof but when they looked all they saw was a naked young girl lying down in the middle of the alley and crying when splinter saw her he said "she is too skinny and looks too young to care for herself boys it would be irresponsible to leave her out here by herself come boys we will go and see if she is ok" so they all jumped down and splinter said "are you ok little girl?" when the girl saw the giant talking rat and four giant turtles she was shocked but was too weak to run away so she just sat up and said "no i've run away from home so i can get food but theres nothing so i just want to die its better than living with the pain of the mortal world there's no other option so please leave me alone to die" when splinter heard her say this he took off his kimono, wrapped it round her and said "i will not let a young life be extinguished there is another option come and live with me and my sons we will take care of you now what is your name?" and the girl said "ok i will come live with you i'm Yumiko" but then Yumiko saw the turtles talking and she was so shocked that she fainted but splinter didnt know this as it had been many years since he had been with a human so he said "donatello what happened to her?" so donny examined her and said "i believe she fainted father it is a thing that happens to humans it is usually associated with shock she would normally be fine but being this thin and this cold her pulse is getting weaker i believe it is the shock causing her heart to become weaker" then splinter said "we must get her home her lips are becoming blue this means that she is too cold we must warm her up or she is at great risk of death from hypothermia" so raph picked her and they ran home.

when they entered the lair splinter said "put her in my bed raphael i will keep an eye on her until she wakes up" so raph went into splinters room and placed her as gently as he could in the bed then splinter said "boys go back to the surface and find her something to wear she cannot walk around in my kimonos they are too big for her but make sure you find something loose her bones will feel every extra pound while she is this thin" then the turtles left once they were gone splinter put his covers over Yumiko but when he could still see her shivering in her sleep he put one of his kimonos over her and she stopped shivering.

about 2h later the turtles came back with a dress for Yumiko just then she started to wake up so splinter told them "why dont you boys find her something to eat" so they went to make Yumiko some food when Yumiko saw splinter she said "thank you sir you saved my life if you hadn't been there i would be dead by now" then splinter told her "i would like to check your temperature may i?" and Yumiko nodded so he put the thermometer in her ear and saw that her temperature was nearly normal again then Yumiko said "you have cared for me more since you found me than my real parents did in my entire life thank you again sir" then splinter told Yumiko "you may call me dad or any variation of that my sons have found you a dress to wear instead of my kimono but why were you naked?" and Yumiko said "when i left my home my parents wouldnt let me bring any of my clothes and i couldnt find anything to wear" just then the turtles walked in and mikey said "we made you some food we thought you might be hungry" so Yumiko sat up and the food was eaten within a few minutes then she got changed when she was sitting in splinters bed he asked "how old are you? and why are you so skinny?" and Yumiko told him "im nearly 10 and i'm so skinny because my mum believed that good food shouldn't be wasted on me" when splinter heard this he said "well we do not think that we have plenty of supplies you may eat as much as you want to we will not starve you" then Yumiko went back to sleep the next day splinter began light training with her teaching her the ways of a ninja like he was teaching his sons but the beginners version.

about 2weeks later Yumiko was sitting in a room of her own that splinter had given her when splinter walked in and said "you missed your lessons today you need to pay for that" but Yumiko said "father i told you earlier that i felt too weak and that my bones hurt because of the freezing winter and you said i could miss lessons today" but splinter walked over to Yumiko then he gagged her, raped her then left her crying in pain and went back to his room.

about 1month later while the turtles were on patrol splinter was meditating on what he had been doing in the past month as he had been acting on autopilot because it had been his mating season but the first memory that came to the surface shocked him as it was one of when he had raped Yumiko then splinter went to find Yumiko to apologise but when he found her in her room she ran to a corner and said "no father stay away from me" but splinter wanted to apologise to her face so he walked closer then Yumiko started crying and screamed "no please dont rape me again daddy i dont want you to" then splinter realised that she was still scarred after the first rape so he said "don't worry i will not rape you again i just wanted to say sorry for raping you" but Yumiko didnt believe him so she kept crying and she made herself physically sick so splinter made her some tea and when Yumiko saw the tea she said "you really are sorry arent you father?" and splinter nodded then he said "are you alright?" and Yumiko said "you raped me on my 10th birthday father and i was in pain for a week after you raped me" and splinter asked "why were you?" and Yumiko said "you took away my virginity now i'm pregnant" and splinter said "how can you be pregnant? you are only 10years old" and Yumiko said "i had an early puberty they run in my family" then splinter asked "is that all that happened Yumiko?" and Yumiko said "no father i havent slept in my bed since you raped me it brings back bad memories" then splinter said "what will you do with the baby Yumiko?" and Yumiko said "i want to get rid of it father i can't have your rape child" then splinter said "i will go with you but i think it is best if we do not tell your brothers it is my child lets tell them you were raped before we found you and that is why you were naked" and Yumiko said "ok father i can go with that" so then splinter picked her up and started to walk but he noticed that she was cold so he picked up her duvet and wrapped her in it then he cuddled her to himself like a baby and he carried her to the med lab.

when they were in the med lab splinter said "donatello your sister has just told me the secret she has been keeping since we found her she is pregnant and the reason we found her naked is because she was raped" then Yumiko said "i dont want some strangers rape baby can you get rid of it for me donny?" and donny said "yes i can sis just go to sleep and when you wake it will all be over" so Yumiko fell asleep but when splinter put her down on the bed and unwrapped her she woke up again and started crying when she realised she wasnt in her fathers arms so donny said "father can you stay? i have a feeling she wont stay asleep unless you do she seems to only trust you because you saved her life" so splinter picked Yumiko up again and when she was back asleep he sat on the bed and lay Yumiko down and donny got rid of the baby for Yumiko then splinter put her back in her bed.

when Yumiko woke up she saw donny and splinter sitting next to her bed so she said "is the baby gone donny?" and donny said "yes its gone but you need to keep to light activities for the next 2weeks" then Yumiko said "daddy can you tell the others what happened to me?" and splinter said "of course i can" then Yumiko went back to sleep and splinter went to tell his other sons Yumiko's secret. about 3am the next morning Yumiko woke up from a nightmare about when splinter raped her so she went to her older brother mikeys room and said "mikey can i sleep with you please?" when mikey heard Yumiko he rolled over and asked "why whats wrong Yumiko?" and Yumiko said "i had a nightmare about when i was raped and i didnt want to wake father up" so mikey budged over in the bed and said "ok but only for tonight when you wake up later tell father and he can help with the nightmares and stop them" then Yumiko climbed in the bed and said "thanks big bro" and mikey liked the idea of not being the youngest anymore then he cuddled Yumiko to help her sleep and when she was asleep he fell asleep as well.

when Yumiko woke up mikey was gone but Yumiko knew that he had gotten up early for his training so she walked downstairs and when she saw her family mikey said "hey there you are sis i made you a nice fry up come and get it" so Yumiko went and ate her breakfast then she said "daddy can i talk to you alone for a minute?" and splinter said "yes of course come with me to my room" so they walked into splinters room and when Yumiko was sat down she said "father i had a nightmare last night about when you raped me thats why i was in mikeys room" and splinter said "what if we change the image of your room then it is not the same room you were raped in and that may stop the nightmares" and Yumiko nodded so she and splinter spent the day redecorating her room and that night when Yumiko slept in her room she slept soundly thinking only of how much fun her and splinter had that day.

2weeks after Yumiko had the abortion she asked donny "can i still have babies?" so donny examined her and said "i think because you had an abortion so young it has left your womb too scarred to carry any more babies i'm sorry sis" when Yumiko heard this she started crying and ran to her room then she lay on her bed crying her eyes out and that night she had another nightmare but this one was that when the turtles and splinter found her in the alley they all raped her and she got pregnant with a turtle baby which was in an egg and she died laying the egg as it was so big then she woke up and saw that her whole family was standing round her bed when she saw them she screamed as she still remembered the nightmare so she started crying again when splinter saw her crying he picked Yumiko up, cuddled her to himself and asked "what happened to you Yumiko? we heard you crying out for help so we ran to see what was wrong but we could see nothing wrong" and Yumiko said "i was having a nightmare" and splinter said "what was this nightmare about?" and Yumiko told him "it was that when you guys found me instead of taking me into your family as a daughter/sister you raped me and i got pregnant with a turtle baby in an egg and i died laying it then i woke up and saw you guys thats why i screamed again as i couldnt diverse between the nightmare and reality" so splinter said "do not worry we would not do that to you but this has obviously shaken you up why dont you come and sleep with me tonight?" and Yumiko said "thanks father i would love to" so then splinter said "boys can you go into my room and make ready a bed out of the comforters for your sister" so they did then splinter stood up with Yumiko still cuddled to himself and walked to his room when the bed was ready he put it next to his bed and lay Yumiko on the comforters then he said "if you have another nightmare wake me immediately" then Yumiko fell asleep again and splinter did his thing to her to banish nightmares from her and his room then fell asleep himself and Yumiko slept soundly.

the next morning Yumiko said "thanks for letting me sleep with you dad i wouldnt have slept otherwise" then splinter said "you are welcome my daughter now why did you run to your room crying after speaking to your brother?" and Yumiko told him "i found out that because of the abortion i'll never be able to have children of my own" so splinter dried her eyes and said "biological children arent everything you can be as happy with adoptive children" but then Yumiko said "dad can i have sex with you again please? now i know i wont be able to have children but be a little more gentle this time" so splinter fucked Yumiko then he left her alone as she fell asleep.

1week later Yumiko said "daddy i think i'm having your baby again" so splinter examined her then said "you're right Yumiko you are having a baby so donatello was wrong what are you doing with the child?" then Yumiko said "i'm keeping it i might not get a third chance but how will we tell my brothers?" and splinter said "leave that one to me" then splinter went and told the turtles about 5mins later they all walked in the room and said "congrats sis dont worry we're all fine with it you just relax" then all but donny left and donny said "Yumiko i would like to check that the baby is in a good position" and Yumiko said "how will you do that donny?" and donny said "i just need to feel your belly where the bump will be" so Yumiko let him and when donny had finished his examination he said "the baby is in the centre of your womb and it feels fine considering the scarring to your womb" then splinter said "i will take care of Yumiko and our child donatello please leave us we need to talk" so donny left them to it when he was gone splinter said "i will still treat you like my child even though you are having my baby" then Yumiko went back to sleep.

when Yumiko was 3months pregnant she went to the med lab and donny said "oh you're early for your scan Yumiko" and Yumiko said "i forgot about that" when donny heard this he said "so if you forgot about the scan why are you here?" and Yumiko said "i think somethings wrong with the baby i've been in a lot of pain today and there was some blood earlier" so donny lay her down and examined her. when he had finished his examination he said "you were right Yumiko something is wrong with your baby i'm afraid you have suffered a miscarriage" when Yumiko heard this she said "what's a miscarriage?" and donny said "it means you have lost the baby i'm very sorry Yumiko" so Yumiko asked "was this my fault?" and donny said "no it just happens sometimes it is no-ones fault but i must make sure that the whole baby has gone from your womb" but Yumiko said "not yet i want to tell dad first" then she ran to splinter and said "father i've got some bad news" and splinter said "what's wrong my child?" then Yumiko burst into tears and said "i've lost the baby daddy" when splinter heard this his heart broke slightly at the loss of his child but he kept himself composed and said "oh my daughter come here it will be alright" then he gave her a hug but just then Yumiko passed out.

when splinter saw yumiko pass out he picked her up and ran to donny with her in his arms and said "donatello help me it is Yumiko" then he laid her on the bed and donny examined Yumiko again. when he had finished his examination he said "i think it was just the shock of hearing her baby is dead just let her rest" so splinter took her to his room and lay her in the bed when Yumiko woke up all she could see was white so she rolled over then splinter said "you are awake i am relieved you are ok" then Yumiko said "i'm sorry i cant give you a child dad" then splinter said "it's alright you were not expected to it was an unplanned child anyway" then Yumiko got dressed and went to watch a film with her family.

about 1month later when Yumiko had recovered from her miscarriage she went to splinter and said "daddy i want a child can we try again?" and splinter nodded so he and Yumiko had sex again and 1week later splinter took Yumiko to donny and when he revealed that Yumiko was pregnant Yumiko said "oh dad i'm so happy i'm having another baby" then donny said "you need to take it easy to reduce the risk of another miscarriage i suggest you lie down and only get up when necessary until the baby is born" so Yumiko said "ok if it will avoid me losing my baby again" so splinter said "you may stay with me so i can be there for you" so then Yumiko went with splinter to his room where he already had a spare matress and Yumiko walked to the matress and said "so this is where i'll be sleeping?" and splinter said "no that will be where i sleep you will sleep in the bed" so Yumiko laid in the bed then splinter said "do you need anything?" and Yumiko said "no i just want to sleep daddy the sickness has made me very tired" so Yumiko went to sleep.

with this pregnancy donny decided not to take any chances so he scanned her every month and at her 3month scan he said "Yumiko you are expecting twins look you can see your babies faces" so Yumiko looked and said "they look perfect" and donny said "they are perfect the perfect babies for my perfect sister" then he left and Yumiko went back to sleep. 2months later Yumiko was sitting up in the bed when splinter approached her when Yumiko looked in his eyes she could tell it was his mating season again so she curled up under the covers but splinter said "do not try to hide from me i know you're there" so then Yumiko took her shoes and threw them at splinter and they made contact with his arm making him snap out of his trance then he cried out "ouch what happened to me?" and Yumiko said "you were going to rape me again so i threw my shoes at you" then splinter went to donny who told him that he had broken his arm so once it was in a cast he went back to Yumiko and said "i am sorry i was going to rape you again you did the right thing to protect your baby" then he helped Yumiko to go to the toilet and when she was back in bed she fell asleep.

at Yumiko's 6month scan donny said "do you want to know the sexes?" and Yumiko nodded so donny told her "you're expecting one of each a boy and a girl" so Yumiko said "can you send the others in please i need a few things doing for me" so when donny went out he sent the rest of his family in and Yumiko said "can you guys get me some baby things ready for the birth i need things for a girl and things for a boy i'm having one of each" so they went and got the things she asked for and set them up in her room for her. 1month after this they threw Yumiko a baby shower and she got a nice double cot and lots of nappies for the babies then she went to sleep on the day of Yumiko's due date she waited all day for the babies to make an appearance but they never did and they kept Yumiko waiting.

when yumiko was 2weeks overdue donny walked into the room and said "Yumiko i think we should induce your labour if the babies dont make their own appearance today" and Yumiko said "ok donny i think so too i dont want to be lying down much longer than i have to" then donny left as Yumiko wanted to sleep but she couldnt get comfortable so she sat up to read a book instead but just as she sat up she felt something run down her leg so she called out "guys i think the babies are coming help me" so then splinter and donny ran in but Yumiko could see the rest of her brothers outside the door then donny said "ok just relax Yumiko i'll check for you" so then he examined Yumiko and then said "you're right they are coming try to stay calm" so Yumiko relaxed but just then another contraction hit her and it was painful so she started crying and said "it hurts so much why does it hurt so badly daddy?" and splinter said "i do not know" then he sat down and held her hand when Yumiko was relaxed again donny examined her again and said "ok on the next contraction push for me Yumiko" so Yumiko did.

10mins later donny said "ok one more push and this baby will be out" so when the next contraction hit Yumiko screamed in pain and pushed her baby into the world then the baby cried and donny said "its a boy" and Yumiko put the baby to her breast and once he was feeding she said "i'll call him yoshi after your father daddy" then donny put yoshi in a cot for a sleep. just then Yumiko cried out in pain and splinter said "you are doing very well Yumiko keep going" then he wiped the sweat off her head about 5mins later after Yumiko had pushed she said "i cant do this i cant push anymore daddy" and splinter said "you must the baby is almost out i can already see her head" so Yumiko pushed really hard and her baby slid out of her but she didnt cry so donny took the baby and performed cpr as best he could on a baby and a few minutes later Yumiko heard her baby cry out and she said "thank you donny you saved my baby" then she gave the girl a feed and once she was in a cot next to her brother Yumiko said "daddy you can name her" so splinter had a think then said 'i will name her shen after my mother" then Yumiko said "its a lovely name father can i sleep now?" and splinter said "yes my daughter you may sleep" so Yumiko lay down and let herself drift off thinking about her babies.

**the end**


End file.
